1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer located between the substrates. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling transmittance of light according to orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by varying an electric field generated between the substrates. The liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be arranged initially in a direction substantially perpendicular or substantially parallel to the substrate. Transparent electrodes are located on the substrates, respectively. When electric fields are generated in related pixels by applying voltages to the electrodes, the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules may vary to display the image. The liquid crystal molecules may be restored to an initial orientation state when the electric fields are not generated in the pixels.
The conventional transflective liquid crystal display device has a reflective region and a transmissive region through which light may pass. A reflection plate may be located in the reflective region. A liquid crystal layer may be continuously located in the reflective and the transmissive regions without dividing the liquid crystal layer in accordance with domains of pixels in the conventional transflective liquid crystal display device. As for the conventional transflective liquid crystal display device, pressure (e.g., predetermined pressure) may be applied to the liquid crystal device when a user touches a substrate of the liquid crystal display device to operate the liquid crystal display device. Thus, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be undesirably orientated to cause strains or spots along portions of the substrate where the pressure is applied even though en electric field may not occur in a pixel of the liquid crystal display device. Additionally, the liquid crystal molecules might not be rapidly restored into an initial orientation state, thereby causing bruising of the liquid crystal molecules. Furthermore, adjacent portions of the liquid crystal layer may be continuously slopped by stress generated along the pressed portions of the substrate to thereby cause pooling of the liquid crystal molecules.